Basic Cancer research will be conducted in the areas of Virology, Immunology, Cell Surfaces, Regulation of Metabolism, Chemical Carcinogenesis and Experimental Cancer Chemotherapy. The overall objective of this research is to achieve a full understanding of: a) the mechanism of causation of cancer, b) the nature of the host organism's natural defenses against cancer, c) the chemical and biological basis for the uniqueness of the cancer cell, and d) the molecular, cellular and organismal basis for the specificity of anticancer agents. This effort will be enhanced by the operation of two Core service facilities; a Tissue Culture Cell and Virus Production Facility and an Electron Microscopy Facility. This research work will be complemented by teaching and training programs in basic cancer-related sciences at both the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels.